That's What Alcohol Can Do
by chelsibubz
Summary: Ok, YUNJAE FANFIC ONCE AGAIN haha, im not good at summaries so read to see wat happens! WARNING: BOYxBOY ENJOY please comment


Yunho sat at the bar, too upset to care about anything else that was happening around him. He threw down the rest of his glass of wine and immediately asked for another. He was getting so drunk, he could hardly remember the last words his girlfriend had said to him before she packed her bags and left. After having a few more rounds Yunho attempted to get out of his seat but his knees felt weak as he tumbled to the ground, hitting his head on the edge of the table.

"Are you alright?" a soft voice chanted, helping Yunho onto his feet, "Do you need some help?"

"NO!" Yunho pushed the man away, "I'm...f-fine," Yunho stumbled.

"Let me help you," the other man said, putting Yunho's around his own neck to support Yunho's weight, "Where abouts do you live? I'll take you home," the man helped Yunho out of the bar and pushed him into a car.

"My name's Jaejoong," the man smiled, buckling Yunho's seatbelt, "What's yours?"

"Umm...Yunho," he replied, rubbing his forehead.

"So where do you want me to take you, Yunho?" Jaejoong sighed, tapping Yunho gently on the head to keep him conscious, "Where do you live?" Yunho wasn't listening to a word Jaejoong was saying. The alcohol was finally settling in. Before Yunho knew it, his hand was resting on Jaejoong thigh as he stared at Jaejoong's perfect features.

"Umm...Y-yunho...w-what are y-you...d-doing?" Jaejoong hesitated as Yunho's hand moved up and down his leg. Yunho ignored Jaejoong and leaned over, sucking on Jaejoong's earlobe. Jaejoong bit his lip to hold in his moans, "Yunho-ah," Jaejoong tried to push Yunho away, "I'm driving," but Yunho was too strong as he planted kisses down Jaejoong's neck. When Jaejoong arrived outside his own house he quickly parked the car and locked the door. Straight away, Yunho climbed on top of Jaejoong, pulling him into a kiss.

"I...d-don't think...t-this is r-right," Jaejoong moaned into the kiss, "M-maybe w-we...could j-just talk f-for a w-while," Jaejoong pushed Yunho's face away, "We c-could just get to know e-each other," he smiled, holding Yunho away. Yunho smirked and leaned closer to Jaejoong's ear.

"Or we could just have sex," Yunho began kissing Jaejoong's neck again. Jaejoong wasn't in the mood to argue so he let Yunho do so. Yunho pulled his t-shirt off before removing Jaejoong's as well. Yunho began sucking on Jaejoong's nipple, making Jaejoong moan in pleasure. Yunho began moving down Jaejoong's body and when he reached the top of his pants he undid Jaejoong's belt using his teeth. After they had both removed their pants, Yunho took the tip of Jaejoong's member into his mouth. Jaejoong's hands roamed Yunho's back as Yunho played with the tip of Jaejoong's member. When Yunho could feel Jaejoong coming, he took the full length into his mouth.

Jaejoong arched his back as he came in Yunho's mouth. Yunho swallowed the seed and trailed up Jaejoong's body again, claiming his mouth again. Yunho pushed his tongue further into Jaejoong's mouth, deepening the kiss. Yunho pushed Jaejoong's body up a bit and without asking for permission, pushed a finger into Jaejoong's hole.

"AHH!" Jaejoong shouted in pain, "Yunho-ah, please stop." Yunho didn't even bother answering Jaejoong because he knew that Jaejoong would thank him when the pain was over. He pushed a second finger in, earning a painful groan from Jaejoong. When Jaejoong's ring muscles relaxed a little Yunho pushed in a third finger but this time Jaejoong didn't feel pain. When Yunho pushed those fingers onto a certain spot Jaejoong felt great pleasure. He moaned and begged Yunho to give him more.

Yunho smiled and removed his fingers and prepared for something even better. He positioned his penis in front of Jaejoong's entrance and entered him full force, hitting Jaejoong's spot.

"OH, MY FU-" Jaejoong moaned, "YUNHO, FASTER!" Jaejoong groaned, grabbing onto the car seat. Yunho grabbed Jaejoong's member and started pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts. Jaejoong felt like his head was going to explode. He bit his lip and arched his back. Yunho found it hard to move around in the little space they had so he wound down the seat so that Jaejoong was now lying on his back. To get more of Jaejoong Yunho pulled one of Jaejoong's legs onto his own shoulder to widen the hole. Yunho continued thrusting in and out of Jaejoong, both of them moaning in sync. Jaejoong felt pleasure overwhelming him and when Yunho picked up his pace Jaejoong came all over the car seat.

Yunho was trying hard to make this last longer but he couldn't hold it in any longer. He rammed into Jaejoong once more, coming inside of Jaejoong as they both shouted each other's name. He pulled out of Jaejoong and turned Jaejoong around so that Jaejoong's head was resting on Yunho's chest.

"I still don't know where you live," Jaejoong smiled, exhausted.

"Well, I guess I could spend the night here," Yunho kissed Jaejoong's forehead, "Oh, and do you still wanna talk? We could get to know each other," Yunho smiled.

"Usually you do that before sex," Jaejoong laughed, slowly drifting off to sleep, Yunho doing the same shortly after.


End file.
